Caster (Harpist)
She is the Caster-class servant to Darrick Frost. Caster is an irregular Servant summoned by the grail, causing her to have different stats or skills compared to other Caster class servants. Profile Identity Caster's identity is Arriet, The Harpist. Though not much is known about her past, it is revealed that she knows the ancestor of Darrick Frost, Jeremy Frost. Having grown up with him, she knows a lot about Darrick's Magic Seal, The Frost Armory which was created by Jeremy. Appearance Caster has the appearance of someone aged between 19-24. She has a pair of red eyes and red hair. When she was summoned, she was wearing a red and white dress with iron ornaments on the front. On her head stood a golden tiara which looks more like a hairband and more golden ornaments lined her hair. On first glance, she could be described as "Red from head to toe". Personality Caster speaks in modern way but occasionally mixed with some old fashioned words. She is kind, considerate and responsible. Her wish to the Holy Grail is actually finding someone that she can love and be loved back, but she realized it was granted before she even won. Abilities Caster is actually not a magician or magus, but a mythical musician. The Golden Harp she uses channels her prana and applies magical effect by manipulating sound wave made by the harp. By playing one note, she can create an invisible force that hits others and bounce them away, or create invisible blade that can cut through almost everything. By playing two notes, she can put weight on her opponent and slows them down or even stop them. Caster can also make her target hallucinate or see illusions. Other than that, most of her spells require playing a song, a tune or a note. * Soothing Lyricist: A passive ability exclusive to Caster (Harpist), due to her reputation as a musician in her time. Similar to Harp of Healing, it boosts the Servant's and his/her master's regeneration, self-healing, and healing. Caster boosts her master's healing speed when he was hospitalized, who was supposed to be hospitalized for at least 1 month but due to the effect of Soothing Lyricist, came out after only 1 week. * Magic Resistance C+: Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Being an irregular Caster-class Servant summoned by the Holy Grail, she gained this ability, gaining advantage against other Caster-class Servant. * Harp of Healing EX: A skill that gives the user the ability to exorcise and heal by playing a melody with a harp or lyre. It is analogue to the modern musical therapy. * Item Construction B: The skill to manufacture magical items. In Caster's case, she can create and compose new music or songs to apply magical effects. * Territory Creation B: The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. In Caster's case, her "Territory" is her stage, or the area around her when she started playing her lyre. * Musician of The Gods A: The skill that is only granted to musicians so famous that they were considered as "God-send". Similar to Protection of Music God, this skill grants possibility to distinguish all kinds of sounds made by musical instruments and play a masterful music performance. Furthermore, plus modifiers are applied to the exercise of music magecraft. Caster's Noble Phantasm is (Insert a name for her performance here). It requires continuous casting and must not be interrupted. When she uses it, she performs a song with her harp and all units nearby that can hear the music she plays will be enthralled from moving or doing anything. It will also heal affected units. The strength and efficiency is affected by the song she plays. The song that can apply the best effect is "Rise: To The Heroes Who Dream" written by herself.